This invention relates to a siding gauge; more particularly to one that enables one man, if desired to both properly space and provide for level alignment of the siding while at the same time enabling him to nail the same up.
The prior art teaches a variety of siding gauges, and the like, for example as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 325,811; 421,746; 445,681; 652,256; 774,114; 3,133,357; 3,463,480; 3,518,770; and others.